Six Cardinals
Six Cardinals (6大神官長) are the highest-ranking priests in the Slane Theocracy. Background The Six Cardinals are the highest authority of the six sects in the nation. The rank of Cardinal is higher compared to a representative of governmental affairs; the vice is that a Cardinal receives no wages. This policy is so that people who aspire to become Cardinal would not be motivated to rise through the ranks by greed. Chronology The Undead King Arc During a special meeting in the Theocracy, one of the Six Cardinals issued an order to Nigun, commanding him to eliminate the strongest warrior of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. That unnamed Cardinal would then hand over a treasured item that contains a miracle of the Gods to help him use it on his mission if a dire crisis arise.Overlord Episode 04: Ruler of Death The Lizard Man Heroes Arc When the Black Scripture returned with numerous losses, the Six Cardinals held a conference with the Captain of the Black Scripture. Learning of the extremely powerful vampire they encountered, the Cardinals decided to place a standard observation team to monitor the vampire for the sake of maintaining the status quo.Overlord Episode 13: PVN: Player vs Non Player Character The Cardinals figured that instead of suffering major losses from attacking the unknown vampire, it was better to let the monster be before gathering their forces. This was due to their idea that no other nations out there except the Slane Theocracy's God-Kins and Dragon Lords as the only two potential candidates who could stand a chance against that undead and defeating it. Nevertheless, they speculated that if someone like that were to turn up, that meant someone they had to be wary of appeared, and they had to tighten their national defense first in response to the potential threat.Overlord Volume 04 Intermission However, it's unclear if they have really followed through with the idea of strengthening their national defense, since learning of the fact that it was Momon who killed the vampire. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc The Cardinals attended a meeting of the highest authorities in the Slane Theocracy, the Supreme Council in response to the emergence of the Sorcerer Kingdom. While initially debating whether they should have intervened, after all, the Cardinals concluded that remaining neutral was the right decision upon learning about the Sorcerer Kingdom's military strength. Their despair only increased up learning that Ainz Ooal Gown wiped out most of the Kingdom's Army with a single spell. They were further shocked upon learning that E-Rantel was at peace despite being ruled by an undead. Weighing their options, they and the Council decided how to proceed after learning about this report. The Theocracy would continue to focus on their war with the Elf Country while sending the Clearwater Scripture to E-Rantel to collect information. An envoy would be sent to the Empire to check if Emperor Jircniv is still loyal to humanity. They also wanted to bring former Black Scripture members out of retirement to have them aid the Dragon Kingdom against the Beastman Country.Overlord Volume 10 Intermission Strength Besides holding great political power and influence over their specific sect, each of the Cardinals (aside from the one belonging to the same sect as the current Pontifex Maximus) was a potential candidate to be the next Pontifex Maximus. Known Members * Berenice Nagua Santini, the Cardinal of Fire. * Ginedine Delan Guelfi, the Cardinal of Water. * Dominic Ihre Partouche, the Cardinal of Wind. * Raymond Zarg Lauransan, the Cardinal of Earth and commander of the Six Scriptures. * Yvon Jasna Dracrowa, the Cardinal of Light. * Maximilian Oreio Lagier, the Cardinal of Darkness. Trivia * The Six Cardinals are among the twelve people that sit on the council of the Slane Theocracy. References }} Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Political Groups Category:Religious Groups Category:Slane Theocracy